Truman-class
The Truman Class Dreadnought is the largest warship in the United Nations Navy (UNN) and primarily serves as the flagship of the UNN fleets. Though smaller than its Martian counterpart at only 376 meters in length and not as sleek nor as sophisticated, the Truman Class is famed for its sturdiness and reliability and is one of the longest-serving vessels in the history of the UNN, having protected Earth's interests across the system for decades. Characteristics The Truman Class Dreadnought is armed with 2 Farren-Pattern high-yield heavy rail gun turrets, 9 autoloading torpedo bays that are compatible with a variety of warheads, and 42 Redfield Ballistics 40mm point defense cannons (PDCs). The effective targeting range of Truman Class is shorter than that of most MCRN warships but its extensive PDC grids enable it to endure even the largest torpedo volleys, protecting the ship from harm while coordinating fleet movements or bring her rail guns to bear. A pair of hangar bays and accompanying external docking clamps are located in the midsection of the Truman Class Dreadnought where its complement of 6 L-Type UNN Dropship Skiffs as well as a smaller number of short-range repair skiffs and reconnaissance drones are housed. Though the Truman Class is not quite large enough to carry corvettes in its internal hangars like the MCRN's Donnager Class Battleships, its embarked dropships widen its mission profile to include Marine deployment and surface reconnaissance. Facilities The Truman Class Dreadnought contains many various facilities within for a warship this size. Some of them include: * Advanced Medical Facilities. * Comfortable Living Quarters. * Extensive Cargo Space. * Dropship Loading and Repair Facilities. * Standard Tightbeam Communications Systems. History |-|Books= At the time of the Ganymede Incident, the Truman Class Dreadnought had been in service with the UNN for decades and served as the flagships of high-ranking admirals, such as Agatha King and Admiral Souther's Okimbo. The Agatha King notably participated in the Io Campaign as part of a rogue element of the UN Navy with Augusto Nguyễn as the Admiral. She was later scuttled by the crew of the Rocinante after being inadvertantly struck by an out-of-control Protomolecule Hybrid Pod, leading to the Protomolecule infecting and killing most of her crew. |-|TV= At the time of the war between Earth and Mars that broke out in the aftermath of the Ganymede Incident, the Truman Class Dreadnought was longest-serving vessel in the history of the UNN, serving as the immovable center of the UNN's battlegroups. The Agatha King (T-DRN-32) served as the flagship of the UN 3rd Fleet, also known as the Jupiter Fleet, under the command of until he was relieved of command by who ordered the dreadnought to set course for Io to collect Jules-Pierre Mao's Protomolecule hybrids. After several UNN warships refused to obey Nguyen's orders following a failed mutiny by Souther against Nguyen for waging an illegal war, the Fleet Admiral declared them deserters and destroyed one of the vessels, the Jimenez with a torpedo from the Agatha King which prompted the other UNN ships loyal to Souther to fire upon the Agatha King in retaliation, however their torpedoes were shot down by the dreadnought's PDCs and the Agatha King proceeded to destroy several more UNN warships in retribution. The Agatha King was later hulled by a hybrid pod that was hit by PDC fire from a Martian ship over Io after Nguyen initiated a mass launch toward Mars from the surface and the dreadnought and her crew were subsequently infected by the Protomolecule. The Agatha King was later scuttled after an infected Cotyar Ghazi intentionally destabilized the ship's reactor. Several months later, the Truman-class Dreadnought, ''Thomas Prince'' carried various religious clergy and artists including Annushka Volovodov into the Ring. The Thomas Prince was one of the ships in the Slow Zone to be suddenly stopped by the Ring Station, leading to serious casualties. Known Ships Media |-| Images= Agathaking2.png|UNN Agatha King Unnthomasprince1.png|UNN Thomas Prince Agathaking1.png|Firing PDCs Thomasprinceovervationdeck.png|Observation Deck Agathakingcic1.png|CIC |-| Videos= File:The Expanse Truman Class Dreadnought - Official Breakdown| Trivia * Dreadnought is a an English phrase which means fear nothing. It was a type of heavily armoured, heavily armed, slow battleship built before WWII. Dreadnoughts were built with the aim that they should withstand hits from at least the same gun caliber as they were carrying. Category:Military Category:Spaceships Category:UN Navy